The truck box with integrated motorcycle support and tie down is a marked safety improvement and more efficient means over transporting a motorcycle in the back of a truck with a truck box that has no integrated motorcycle support or tie down. It does however somewhat limit the available space of the box as a portion of the box is utilized solely for the integrated motorcycle support. This lost space can be regained, and even enhanced, through the use of the present invention, a removable insert for the truck box with integrated motorcycle support and tie down.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a removable insert for the truck box with integrated motorcycle support and tie down to increase the flexibility and usefulness of the truck box with integrated motorcycle support and tie down by having inserts configured for use in wheel retainment and support, storage cabinets, ice chests, equipment holders, sporting goods or tool holders, or any other variety of holders, retainers or containers found useful.
It is another object of this invention to provide a removable insert for the truck box with integrated motorcycle support and tie down that can not only be transported safely in the bed of a truck as a part of the truck box with integrated motorcycle support and tie down, but can easily be removed for continual transportation by other means without the need to unpack the items contained within the removable insert.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a removable insert for a truck box with integrated motorcycle support and tie down to ease in cleaning of both the box and the removable insert.